The production of guide rails up to now, has included first providing rolling body race grooves on opposite sides of a solid guide rail. Then the guide rail is hardened. Finally, the race grooves must be precisely machined for the removal of material to compensate for production tolerances and/or hardening distortion, in order to obtain the necessary final dimension for proper functioning of the linear guide.
The known process results in high production costs and production time as well as apparatus costs, especially in view of the necessary step of final machining of the race grooves. The present invention is therefore directed to the provision of a method which overcomes the above disadvantages of the known process and wherein, in particular, production costs, expenditure of time, as well as apparatus cost are minimized.